Angels and Demons
by tinyrannosaurus
Summary: If you've been blinded by tranquility for several years, what happens when your biggest foreign wonder/fear is suddenly cast? Well that's what poor angel Misaki is discovering in his life. What happens when he encounters a forbidden demon, Akihiko, who seems to have a strange attraction to him? Questions will be asked, and answered! Yaoi, AU, OOC, etc. Rated M for later chapters.


**A/N **_I present to you all, my third posted fanfiction!_

_But unlike my other two, this one I typed out from scratch before posting rather than copying and pasting previously written work._

_So here's the scoop:_

**_Obvious yaoi AU is obvious. _**_I simply know no other way than AUs._

_You've been warned.  
_

_Also, they need to make those summary things longer, ugh. Here's a better summary:_

_Since his parents' death nearly ten years ago, Misaki has been surrounded by nothing but light and peace, keeping him distracted from the horrors outside of the overworld in which he resides in. His brother and head of the company, Takahiro, had shielded his younger brother from any drop of potential evil, in concern for the boy's mental health. But when Misaki suddenly faces a demon named Akihiko, a creature he had always learned to avoid, he has trouble doing so when he is trapped said demon's home. In fear for his life, Misaki lets nature take control as he always does- unable to fend for himself. But does he actually need to fend for himself, or will this creature go against everything he'd learned his whole life, and become the new shield for Misaki?_

_Find out in your following. c:_

_Enjoy chapter one~!_

* * *

In the peaceful overworld of Nihon Takai, or _High Japan_, the birds chirped harmoniously in tune with the roar of the waterfall and the flow of the river. The leaves of the trees dances in the wind ever so gracefully, seeping through slits in the green grass, causing it to sing. It was an environment that had short-lived peace, and the guardians who dwelled there intended to keep it that way for as long as they could.

In an authority house entirely made of pearl, the elite angels all joined together in the main hall for their weekly informational gathering. Their leader, Takahiro, sat on the end of the pearl table. All sat after him.

"_All present?_" The head angel asked. "_Hiroki?_"

"_Present._"

"_Shinobu?_"

"_Present._"

"_Misaki?_"

No answer.

Takahiro growled in frustration. "_Of course. Wait here. I'll go find him myself._"

* * *

Currently playing the role of the epicenter of the cherry blossom trees, a young angel named Misaki sat in the grass, picking the flowers. He wasn't like the others- he was born with very small, weak wings, and to his shame; he could not fly. But he went on just fine, as far as he was concerned. What made him strong was his curiosity and his determination. Of course, certain skeptical relatives thought differently.

Misaki petted the small brush of flowers with his hand. The way they moved back and fourth with his hand was enticing to him. And they felt, looked, and smelled nice, so the boy took the time to "_stop and smell the roses_" if you will. His prying nature encouraged his small hand to grasp one of the flower's stems and begin to tug.

_I bet Nii-chan will like these flowers, too,_ the angel thought to himself. _I should bring him one. Just one._

As he tugged the stem of the flower, he heard shouting from behind him. He recognized it as Takahiro's voice. He paused his task to turn around and face his older brother, who he feared had been upset due to the tone of voice he was using. While he was right, it was also blended with a shrill of angst. Confused, Misaki innocently arched a brow.

"_What is it, Nii-chan?_"

"_Get away from those! Don't pick them!_" Takahiro shouted at his naive brother. Misaki began to feel panicked from Takahiro's vehement behavior and stood up quickly, forgetting he still had a tight hold on the stem, and tore the flower out of the ground as he stood. Takahiro gasped as he hauled towards his brother quite quickly in the air. Misaki brought the flower up to look at it, and watched it begin to turn a gruesome shade of red. The petals fell off one by one, and spikes formed on the stem, squelching holes in the poor boy's hand. He cried out in pain as he threw the monstrous flower down, blood dripping from his hand.

The flower shook back and fourth like a fish out of water on the ground. It gave off a black, smokey aura and began to make disgruntled sounds. Misaki shook in fear, not knowing what to do. The flower then seemed to grow bigger, and kept rocking more and more until the top of the stem was facing Misaki. He didn't understand how, but it felt as though the flower had shot him a cold look. A dark, cold, cruel look- Misaki could feel it in his heart. He then heard a dark voice that said, "_take my hand._"

Misaki came back to his senses, and all the darkness faded away as Takahiro arrived at the scene and stomped on the flower quite hard. It disintegrated into black ash, and everything was still- except a certain eighteen year old angel who was still in shock from it all.

Takahiro breathed heavily, telling himself it was done. He looked over at his younger brother, who was frozen by this point. He could see the sparkle of tears beginning to form in his eyes. Concerned, and also quite annoyed, Takahiro sighed loudly.

"_Are you okay?_" The head angel asked.

Misaki nodded slowly, then brought his hand up to his eye level. The blood continued to drip, soon joined by tears from the young boy's eyes.

"_It hurts..._" he whimpered.

Takahiro approached his brother, gently taking his hand in his own. He sighed yet again as he reached for some of the cloth that was already being used to keep Misaki's right wing from bleeding. He ripped off a portion and wrapped it around Misaki's small hand, stopping the blood for a decent amount of time.

"_Better?_" Takahiro asked.

Misaki nodded, curling his fingers into a fist. He clenched his hand rather tightly to ease the pain before wiping the dirt from the ground off of his pure white clothes.

Takahiro then grabbed his younger brother's wrist, catching Misaki's attention.

"_What did I tell you about hellions?_"

"_Hellions?_" Misaki blinked.

"_Those flowers you were just messing with. They're called hellions._" Takahiro rubbed his forehead in frustration. "_We've already had this conversation. They're demonic weeds planted here by intrusive rogues. They're **dangerous**, Misaki. I've already told you to watch out for things like this._"

Misaki looked down sadly. "_I'm sorry. I just like flowers. Like Okaasan did._"

Takahiro couldn't shake the wave of guilt that suddenly touched his heart at Misaki's response. He sighed one more time before putting his large hand atop Misaki's small head.

"_Just.. watch your back. I may not always be around to help you out. Alright?_"

Misaki nodded, wiping a tear from his eye.

* * *

As they flew back (Takahiro flew, Misaki walked), Misaki was walking in all kinds of different quirky ways. He waddled like a penguin, then took rather large steps as he lifted his legs all the way up into the air before setting it back down on the ground again. At times, he would lose his balance and begin to top over, but always managed to regain his self control. Takahiro couldn't count the amount of heart attacks he experienced during this short trip.

The silence was broken after a moment or two by the young boy.

"_Nii-chan? Why do we have to avoid demons?_" He asked.

"_You're joking, right?_" Takahiro replied flatly. "_Why would you even need to ask a question like that? It should be obvious._"

Misaki shrugged his shoulders innocently before jumping onto a rock, and jumping down again. "_I don't know, really._"

"_Have you forgotten it was a demon who killed our parents?_"

Misaki stopped walking and looked down at the ground. He felt a sting in his heart, and in his eyes from brewing bodily raindrops. He was silent. Takahiro stopped flying to gracefully land back on the ground. "_Misaki?_"

Misaki remained still and silent. His face was hidden under his hair as he continued to stare at the grass. "_Misaki, I'm sorry I brought it up, but you asked._" Misaki looked back up quickly with a doleful look on his face. It was almost as if he had forgotten the last five minutes. He smiled at his brother quite cutely.

"_I'm fine, Nii-chan!_" he called as he raised a hand in the air as high as it could go. "_Let's keep going!_" Rather than walking, he began to sprint back to the main castle of Nihon Takai. Takahiro blinked in confusion, but brushed off the sudden strange behavior as a glitch in the boy's brain again. Misaki was merely born with smaller wings, but Takahiro took that as a sign of a mental illness. The fact that Misaki was naive, curious, and simple-minded didn't help discredit Takahiro's theory. The truth was, Misaki was alright in the head. He was just young. So young and helpless that Takahiro felt the need to not keep an eye but both at once on the boy 24/7. If he didn't, he didn't even want to imagine what would happen to him.

"_Nii-chan?_" Misaki repeated.

Takahiro sighed. "_What is it, Misaki?_"

"_Maybe not all demons are bad,_" Misaki said, paying no mind to the potential reaction to the nonsense he was spitting. Takahiro was silent, not even knowing how to react to Misaki's claim. It was so wrong, and so explicit in the world in which they lived on, saying good things about demons. Every angel knew they were nothing but evil rogues who wanted nothing more than destruction and torment of innocent lives.

Misaki took Takahiro's silence as a consideration. He giggled to himself, and continued skipping to town hall.

Takahiro gulped. He was concerned for his brother.

* * *

Nihon Hikui was obviously quite different from the overworld. This was the underworld of Japan, filled with said rogues who were despised by all, the angelic guardians in particular. It consisted of opposing nature, and inhabitants themselves. Whatever an angel wasn't, a demon was. Since angels were in the light of being perfect, you can imagine the typical demon's lifestyle.

One of the few things they had in common was the way they ruled. They had a head demon, Fuyuhiko. His two sons Haruhiko and Akihiko sat at his right hand, but never paid any mind to the responsibilities of being potential leaders. They were always off doing their own thing, in more ways than one, much to their father's discontent. But he hadn't the time or resources to completely control the way his offspring lived, so he let them be most of the time.

They weren't as organized, but more organized than you would imagine a demonic civilization to be. As chaotic as it seemed, there was a hint of order in the way they did things. A majority, that is. The same couldn't be said for every individual demon, such as the one who killed the Takahashi's parents. It went against their own idea of Genevic Convention, but the unpredictable actions of one or more out of the majority could not be helped.

The two separate supernatural civilizations dwelled in spite of each other. While they were at odds, official so-called "war" hadn't broken out in several decades. But that didn't mean it couldn't break out at any time. They both had several grudges to hold against one another. And if these two worlds, or if _two particular individuals from these worlds_, were to ever collide, cross paths, become conjoining with each other... the results were unpredictable.

* * *

**A/N **_So how was it?_

_Goooooooood?_

_Well, I hope so. I know the story seems a little cheesy now but I think it will grow more cultivated over time._

_I know this because while I've already gotten the basic story line plotted out, events such as the demonic flower come spontaneously during my writing to fill in the time. Call it 'fanfiction fluff', if you will. But, you have to keep it interesting somehow!_

_And yes I put all the semes in hell. That's just the way it goes. XD_

_So should I continue?_

**_-Tiny_**


End file.
